1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locking pliers and more particularly to a pair of locking pliers having two arms at one ends of two handles respectively, the arms being adapted to extend to draw two jaws away from each other or retract to draw the jaws toward each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional locking pliers is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises two handles 11, a through hole 12 in one handle 11 and facing one jaw (not numbered), a second hole 14 intersecting the through hole 12, a lever 15 disposed in the second hole 14, an arm 13 having one end secured to one jaw and the other end passing through the through hole 12 and intersecting the second hole 14 to retractably dispose in one handle 11, and a lock lever 15 partially disposed in the second hole 14 with the arm 13 passing through, and a torsion spring 18 put on the arm 13 and biased between the lock lever 15 and the surface of the second hole 14.
However, the conventional pair of locking pliers is not reliable in operation due to the structural deficiencies. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.